An Act of True Love
by TheResistance5
Summary: If there is one, great thing we can learn from Anna, that is to never give up on people. However, is it always necessary to do it? Does it always have to be like that? This'll be a tough, emotional challenge for Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**I got an inspiration from the book called "Anna's Icy Adventure", so I decided to create another fan fiction about our favorite sisters.**

**Now, we all know Elsa spent most of her life trying to protect her sister and Anna loves her sister in spite of their isolation. Therefore, in the end, they both saved each other.**

**In this, well… I just wanna show a deeper side of Anna and her love for her sister. (She may be optimistic, but she struggle some self-confidence. Just saying.) Furthermore, I was experimenting with my ideas on this fan fiction, which is why this is a bit complex. Anyway, I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. It is one of Disney's greatest masterpieces.**

* * *

This is far worse than the negative emotions we felt all those years. In fact, I have never seen her so helpless before. Yes, you can count that she became very helpless and hopeless since she froze Arendelle, but this is different. This is worse when I froze to death where only an act of true love can save it.

The past three days, the Elsa that I know is somehow shrouded in a blanket of disease. Her skin is paler than usual. Her body temperature went higher. She's warmer than me or anyone else in Arendelle! I may be exaggerating, but sadly, it's true. Sometimes—_No_, always—I always pray that I should be the one who's been suffering and _not_ Elsa. She doesn't deserve this, I should!

Then again, I shouldn't be saying that. I know it'll just make things worse. Besides, I should pray for Elsa's recovery for I know that she will feel the same way if she were in my situation.

I sniffled. I've never seen her like this. My heart is breaking whenever I see her suffer. The doctor said that she might recover in five days, but how come there is no sign of recovery yet? I know it hasn't been the fifth day, but I want Elsa to recover as soon as possible. I know I should always look at the positive side, but I can't help myself whenever I see her state. I just want to hug her and tell her that I'll be there for her no matter what. I'll be the first person whom she'll see when she wakes up.

I heard the door creaked open and looked at who is coming in. It turned out to be Olaf.

"Hey Anna," He approached and sat beside me. "Maybe you should rest. I'll watch Elsa for you. Have you eaten your dinner?"

I smiled at Olaf's concern. "I did. Thanks Olaf. Just… give me half an hour then you'll take watch."

I see Olaf smile. However, this is not his regular, cheerful smile. It is somehow a bitter sweet smile or a weak smile. In general, let's just say that this is the one smile we hardly see at Olaf. "You know, you're the saddest person when Elsa's fever got worse."

I sighed in defeat and bit my lip. It's true.

"But we have to remember we need to think positively and wait patiently. Elsa will get well. I know she will."

I smiled at his optimism as the words started to sink in. "Thanks Olaf."

Olaf is right. Minutes ago I was not myself. It's the exact opposite. Now, I feel a bit better. "You've been a great help… Of course… we have to think positively. I know Elsa will get well." I said as my determination went back. "I know she will."

Olaf suddenly squealed, which I can't help but giggle at his anticipation. "That's the spirit Anna! I'm glad you're finally back!"

That made me realized something. "Wait, what?"

"You didn't know, do you?" He asked as if he's trying to give me a clue.

I nodded. Yes, I didn't know. I was so busy thinking and caring for Elsa that I hardly know what is going on around me. I feel like a terrible person now.

"Anna," He started and he held my hand. "whenever we see you. You're… kind of different. In a nutshell, you are not yourself, and because of that, everyone is also worried about you."

I smiled at their concerns. I never knew that. "Thanks Olaf, and… I'm sorry if I also made you guys worry. I was just so worried about Elsa that's all, but I'm fine now, thanks to you."

Before Olaf can say anything, there was a knock at the door. It opened and we saw *Gerda peering behind it.

"Your highness, the doctor is here. He'll do the check-up."

I stood from my seat. He's here. Thank God. "Yes," I then took a glance at Elsa. "Come in."

The doctor came in. It looks like he has brought some assistance.

"Your highness," He and the nurse said politely.

Honestly, there is no time for this, but I opt not to complain. Instead, I nodded politely. "Thank you for coming. Please, help my sister."

The doctor nodded then went closer to Elsa to observe her. "How long was she asleep?"

"For three hours. It should be five hours by now, but Elsa woke up at six and went to the bathroom. It turned out that…" I shivered. Not because of the heavy rain and wind outside, but it's because… It's because… Elsa… She…

"That what your highness?" He asked. He seemed that he knows what happened, but wants assurance.

"Elsa c-coughed blood." I finally finished and bit my lip. I didn't know what to do back then, that's why I just gave Elsa the simplest medicine—and that is water. The water did work, but only for a few minutes then she started coughing again. After that, she went to her bed and fell asleep. I feel sorry for Elsa for I didn't know what to do.

"This is bad." I heard him mutter, but I pretend that I didn't quite hear it.

"Pardon?"

"Supposedly, the Queen should be a bit okay by now. She should not have coughed blood. That is according to my hunch."

What he just said made me worry. "Will she be alright?" I asked again.

"We'll do what we can your highness. But… now, you have to leave us here. We need to have a little check up on your sister."

"Wait, what?! No!" I quickly said, not thinking about the consequences. "Elsa needs me! I promised that I'll be here for her! I can't just—"

"That's okay Anna." A familiar voice said which surprised not just me, but everyone else in the room. Elsa was awake! For how long?

"Elsa!" I quickly ran beside her and without any hesitations, I hugged her. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

I felt Elsa hugged me back and soothes my back. This is not how it should happen. I should be the one who's making her feel better by soothing her back. "It's okay Anna. I just woke up."

I released our hug and placed my left hand on her left shoulder. "Elsa, I should be the one who's soothing you. I…"

"Hey," She holds my hand, which is still warmer than mine, and smiled. "don't worry. I'm the older sister; of course I should soothe you."

"But you're the sick one." I respond then pouted my lips. I know that, but she really needs me now. I'm so foolish sometimes—okay, most of the times.

"Besides," She continued and sits up straight. "you should do what the doctor says. I'll be fine. I promise."

I sighed in defeat. Well… it's… what my sister wants and I'll do it.

"Let's go Anna." Olaf grabbed my hand and we left Elsa's room.

As much as I want to stay, I had no other choice. I know Elsa is in good hands.

* * *

***I have no idea if Anna and Elsa call Gerda by her name or just simply "Ma'am" (you know, as a sign of respect since she's way older than them), so I'll just let them call her by her name.**

**You might ask, why Anna? I love Elsa too. I really do, but what makes Elsa so extraordinary is her complexity, if we further explore her personality, we will lose her complexity**—**which I find it a bummer.**

**Besides, Anna had so much more improvement on her character. That's why if Frozen will ever have a sequel, just leave Anna the protagonist and Elsa the deuteragonist. Oops, sorry, I may have started an argument, but can you spare me on this one?**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Until next time guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! Thank you so much for your favorites, reviews and follows. It really warms my heart. Thank you.**

**I'm also very sorry for not updating this soon. Well, you can blame my professors for giving me too much homework. Anyway, on to the next chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own Frozen, but I want to work on Disney one day, specifically at Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios. *fan girl scream***

* * *

I really want to stay, but since Elsa and the doctor insisted that I shouldn't, I have no other option but to leave, but before I do that, I gave Elsa a hopeful smile. She smiled in return and told me that she will be fine.

Afterwards, Olaf told me that I should get some rest. I want to keep my promise though, but I want to see Elsa after her check-up. I don't quite care if it's late and I needed some rest. I just want to see my sister feeling better. However, since it is a promise, I intended to keep it.

"Lead the way Olaf." I said as Olaf took my hand and leads me toward my room.

"You don't have to worry Anna; I promise I'll tell you everything after Elsa's check-up. For now, you also need to rest since we don't want you to be ill as well."

I smiled. "Thanks Olaf, but I'm fine and you know that." I may be warmed from their concern, but they don't need to be anxious on my state. I'm perfectly fine.

"Well," he stopped at his tracks and so do I. "it's better to be safe than sorry."

I let the words sink in me. He's right. I don't want to be a burden.

"Well, see you tomorrow Anna."

I didn't let go of Olaf's hand just yet, for I have something to give him. I knelt down on his level and gave him a warm hug. "Thanks Olaf. Please take care of Elsa for me." I said sincerely as I hug him tighter.

He didn't seem to mind my tight hug. In fact, he just giggled a bit to make a happy atmosphere around the castle and hugged me back.

"I will Anna. Now, you go and rest. I'll take care of Elsa." He said and we released our hug.

I nodded at his response and he left me alone in the halls.

I let out a long sigh of defeat as soon as Olaf left. Well, I guess I'll see Elsa tomorrow.

"Ah, there you are princess."

I turned my attention on the source of the voice who turned out to be one of the council members. "Can I help you, sir?" I asked with my most regal voice as possible.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but can we talk for minute or two?"

I removed my hand on the door knob. It seems serious. Maybe I should.

**…**

**…**

He decided that we should talk in a quiet place which turned out to be the library. I have no idea what else to say to him, so I just agreed. As we approach the library, however, the atmosphere is literally quiet and a bit awkward. Usually, Elsa is the one who talks to and with most of the council members. Their discussions are always about the kingdom or the trade with the other countries.

On the other hand, thoughts have been flooding through my head and it all asks one thing: what does he want to talk about?

He closed the library door to refrain the heat from coming out.

He then sat on the chair and poured some tea in his cup.

Honestly, it is not that cold outside since it is only raining really hard, so why does he need to drink tea in this warm room? Nonetheless, I shrugged those thoughts out.

"Want some tea your highness?"

"Oh, no thank you."

"Very well then." He drank his cup of tea for seconds and cleared his throat. Whatever he is going to tell, it must be really serious. "The weather seems to correspond with the kingdom's mood, especially yours, princess."

I nodded politely. I guess he can also read my expressions.

"The kingdom of Arendelle has been quiet for these past few days. Citizens go to the church to not only pray for their needs but also for the Queen's recovery, which I find very loyal for them since we hardly got a Queen with extraordinary powers, eh?"

I just nodded since I don't know what else to say.

"But.." He drank his cup of tea again, making the atmosphere tenser than before. "I'll go the point. For some reason… the Queen's illness has gotten more severe and it is such a pity that she can't recover as expected."

"P-Pardon?"

He looked at me for a second and placed his cup of tea on the table. "Your highness, it's time I'm going to be honest with you. I believe…"

I have a bad feeling about this. He's going to say something contradictory, and I just know it. I can feel it. Despite that, I remained with my most regal position as possible.

"That… There's somehow a possibility that the Queen might not make it."

Those words totally crumpled my heart. How could… How could he think of something like that!? Doesn't he have faith!? I mean… Everyone believes Elsa will get well soon and how come his belief is contrary to ours?

"Call me a pessimist, but it is reality. There's nothing we can do. Furthermore, if the Queen will _not_ make it, we have no other choice but to crown you as Queen when you reached your twenty-first year and before that happens, you need to know—"

"Wait what!?" I said on impulse. I know I have to mind my manners, but I just couldn't take it anymore! How come he needs to say all those things now?!

I didn't mind about my surroundings and I don't know what his reaction is, for I am too busy with my thoughts that's been flooding through my head.

"With all due respect princess, but in these types of circumstances, we have to be certain. We have to assume that it's for the best. We—"

"NO! W—" I blurted. I'm sorry Elsa. I shouldn't behave like this. I know I should act regally in front of the council, but I'm doing this for you. I don't care if he thinks of me as a terrible princess, as a disgrace.

"I admire your optimism your highness, but whether you like it or not, it might happen and when it does, you—"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME!" I retorted as I try to hold back my tears by biting my lip. "I know I am_ just_ the Princess of Arendelle and the spare, but you can't say that my sister won't make it! I don't even deserve to rule Arendelle! Elsa is a strong person! A simple illness cannot change everything! Elsa _will _survive this!"

"Don't be so certain on this your highness." He said harshly, but it didn't bother me.

"I'm not being certain. I'm very positive that Elsa will get well! Besides, Elsa has the right to rule Arendelle. She spent all those years preparing to be the ruler of Arendelle."

I heard him sighed. "You're quite stubborn as a princess."

"I know sir, but being a princess doesn't matter to me."

He sighed again. He just doesn't give up. Doesn't he even know that I won't change my mind about it?

"Oh dear, great first King of Arendelle, you know nothing is going to change your highness. I—"

"Excuse me, but I have to go." I quickly ran away from him and the library and went into my room. His words may hurt a lot, but he's got the wrong point. I know Elsa will get well. She's a strong and independent person. She _will_ get through this.

"Princess? Princess!"

I just couldn't listen to him anymore. I don't care what he'll think of me. Elsa's recovery is my main concern here.

* * *

**Have you guys heard, or… specifically read some articles on the internet, Frozen will have a sequel! Well, sort of. It is more of book series sequels. Nonetheless, it'll follow the original film's main essence and that is Anna and Elsa's relationship. I couldn't wait for it. XD**

**I'm really sorry if Anna is a bit out of character and if this has gotten more complex. :(**

**God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

_"Elsa, come on!" I grabbed her hand excitedly as I take her closer to the present I made for her._

_I am very excited to show it to her. I know it may not be the best, but I hope she'll like it. Besides, this will also represent as a 'thank you' gift from the snow flake necklace she gave to me last week_—_despite that I already told her that being my sister and best friend is the greatest gift she will ever give me._

_I heard Elsa giggle. "Alright, I'm coming."_

_"Hold on." I quickly stopped on my tracks while Elsa did the same. "First, you need to close your eyes."_

_Elsa simply smiled at me and did what I told her. I now then take her closer to the item and_—

_"Your majesty, your highness,"_

_We both stopped at our tracks. Elsa, who just removed her hand on her eyes, and I looked at the council member. Whatever it is, it seems important._

_"If I may interrupt, the Queen is needed to attend a meeting."_

_I mentally sighed in defeat. I know it is her responsibility to attend that meeting, but we won't be able to spend more time together. In fact, I made sure all of my lessons are done as early as possible just so we can spend more time together than the usual._

_I looked at Elsa and I saw in her eyes that she doesn't want to go too, but she doesn't have any choice._

_"Yes, I'll be right there." She responds regally._

_He bowed slightly at us then left us alone._

_Elsa turned to face me. She doesn't need to say sorry, honestly. I completely understand that this is her responsibility. "Anna, do you_—"

_"It's fine Elsa, I know it's your responsibility. I understand."_

_"Anna," She squeezed my hand for assurance then hugged me. I hugged her back. I know we've been hugging a lot of times, but we haven't done this for thirteen years! Besides, I love it when we hug. It helps me boost my confidence and also makes me feel safe. Elsa, on the other hand, told me one time that she also feels the same when we hug. "I promise I'll spend more time with you as soon as I get this meeting done. Okay?"_

_"You bet. Just do your duty." We released each other from our hug and I smiled at her._

_"Well, I'll see you later." She said and left me alone in the gardens._

_That was the last time I saw Elsa. After that, she became very busy and always does her work. I told her that whenever she needs help, she could just tell me. However, she didn't ask me to. I was expecting that she will, but she didn't which made me worry._

_Then, one time, I went to her study to help her. I was planning to knock first before I enter, but somehow the door is unlocked and I decided to come in._

_I saw Elsa sleeping on the job. I did my best not to awake her as I get closer, but she'd somehow awoken._

_"Anna?" She asked._

_That's strange; this is not her usual tone. I quickly shrugged that off. It's probably my imagination. I grabbed her hand and it somehow felt strange. "Elsa, I_—_"_

_Her hand is warmer which is strange. Elsa may have ice powers, but her body temperature is not as warm as mine. "Y-You're warm!" I stuttered._

_"Anna, of course I am. Why would_—_"_

_"You don't seem okay. Come on." I helped her stood up with one arm on her waist and the other is placed around my shoulders. "We need to get you to the doctor."_

_"Anna, I'm fine. You know_—_"_

_"No you are not!" I blurted. "I'm sorry Elsa, but we… **I** need to know that you're okay." I walked faster and Elsa didn't complain. She just leaned her head on my shoulder until we reached the doctor's office._

**_…_**

_Fortunately, the office doesn't have many patients. We went to see the doctor and after Elsa's check-up, he told us that Elsa had a severe fever for three days._

_That made me worried. This is Elsa's first time to have a fever, which seemed bad._

_"Your majesty, you need to rest."_

_"No thank you doctor." Elsa responded politely. "I-I'm fine."_

_"Elsa, you are not alright." I retorted. I know I sound a bit demanding and she's the Queen and I'm just a princess, but her health comes first. She can't rule the kingdom properly if she's sick! She needs plenty of rest. I can even do her work! "You need to rest."_

_"But Anna, I_—_"_

_"You need to rest Elsa;" I repeated. "I'll do your work just so you can rest. Besides, you'll be fine in a few days right, doc?"_

_"I'm afraid she won't." The doctor said._

_"Wait what?" He's bluffing right? As far as I know, when you get a fever, you'll get well in a few days_ _if you'll get plenty of rest._

_"Your majesty, your highness," He said as I broke out of my trance. "The Queen's fever has got worse. You should have rested the first time you felt it. It might take five days for her to get well depending on how her body can take it."_

_"No. I mean, that long?" I heard Elsa let out a sigh and hold my hand. Her hand is warmer than before, and I now noticed that her skin is paler than the usual._

_"Anna, I haven't been resting these past few days. That's why my fever got worse."_

_That statement broke my heart. Why didn't she tell me? She should have rested. She should have approached me. Then she wouldn't be in this situation. "Elsa, you know I'm always here for you."_

_"I know, but... You seem busy and I thought I can get well just by drinking water and medicine, but it turns out I was wrong. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this."_

_"Elsa," I said as I try to hold back my tears. "I understand. It doesn't matter if I'm busy or not, you know I'll always have time for you. Besides, you know you should have rested. I was so worried about you."_

_Elsa just looked down. For some reason, her grip on my hand is weakening and she suddenly passed out._

_"Elsa!" I quickly went beside her and placed her head on my lap. This is bad. This shouldn't have happened to Elsa! What should I do?! I don't know what to do in these circumstances. "Please sir, help my sister."_

_"Quick, place her on the bed." The doctor said and went closer to us._

_I quickly did what he just told me. I gently carried Elsa and placed her on the bed. "She's going to be okay, right?" I asked hoping for his approval._

_He looked at me sympathetically. "I hope so your highness, I hope so."_

**_..._**

_After that, I announced that I will do my sister's duties, despite I'm just her right hand, until she is strong and healthy enough to go back to work. The citizens understood our situation and they said that Elsa will be in their prayers so she can recover soon._

_The council agreed at my decision, but decided I should do half of the work while they do the other half for they said that I also need to take care of my sister,_ _which I was surprised to hear._

_They also felt sorry that they keep on sending Elsa a number of works and not thinking about its consequences. At first, I was a bit irked at them for they are one of the reasons why Elsa is sick, but I forgive them nonetheless. The past is in the past anyway._

_The first three days of Elsa being sick was horrible for me to see. In fact, she slept for one day straight. Who knew that overworking lead her into this? Fortunately, she woke up the next day, but her body temperature hasn't dropped and she still looks pale. She's also not asking me about her work for she knows it is in good hands._

_However, on the third day, she coughed. Not because of the food she ate, but she has an actual cough. We thought that it was already gone, but… It came back._

**_…_**

_On the fourth day, I went to Elsa's room to see if she's okay. She's been sleeping for two hours and in that two hours, I did half of her work for today while the council did the other half. After finishing it, I decided to eat my dinner_, _since Kai, Gerda and Kristoff insisted me to_, _and visit Elsa._

_As I open the door, I was expecting that she's still sleeping, but she wasn't. I went inside of her room to look for her._

_I hear her before I see her._

_She was in the bathroom, coughing. It made me feel uncomfortable._

_I went inside her bathroom and I saw her coughing really hard. I really don't know what to do. However, when I saw blood on her lips, it worries me more. "E-Elsa? Are you coughing blood?" She was going to respond, but she coughs again. "H-Hang in there." I frantically went to the table and pour her a glass of water._

_"Elsa? Are you alright? Do you need water?" I hand her the glass, which she took and drank from it. "Do you feel better?" I asked, hoping she'll say yes. I've never been this worried since Hans tried to kill her. If only I know the cure, then she wouldn't be in this mess._

_I saw her smile. "I think so. Thank you."_

_For fleeting second, I was so worried, but now, I'm relieved. "I thought your cough was gone? We need to call the doctor."_

_"Anna, there's no need. I think I_—_" She started coughing again. This is bad. What else should I do? Should I give her more water? Should I give her medicine? Before I said something, she thankfully stopped coughing. I quickly grabbed her hand and lead her to her bed._

_I also gave her a tissue for her to wipe some blood left on her lips._

_"You need more rest Elsa. Don't worry; I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled at her and she smiled back._

_"Thank you, Anna." Elsa said and started drifting to sleep._

_As she sleeps, guilt floods my heart. I slowly bit my lip. I'm so mad at myself. I should have known better, and then I'll be able to give more help._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to all of you.**

**Disclaimer: Should I repeat it or not?**

* * *

"You don't have to worry. She'll be fine."

I broke out of my trance and saw Kristoff, who is holding my hand and sitting beside me. I have absolutely no idea that he's there. "Kristoff? H-H-How long was I—"

"Relax;" He gently squeezed my hand for assurance. "You're in a trance for minutes actually. It looks like you didn't slept well last night. Is there something wrong?"

I sighed in defeat. I need to tell him my problems anyway especially my conflict with one of the council members last night. Here goes. "I feel so useless Kristoff." I took a glance at him and he seemed a bit shocked.

"I know Olaf helped me feel better yesterday, but me, don't know much what to do in these circumstances, I just feel… well… useless. I… even had a conflict with one of the council members last night. He said that…" I couldn't bear to tell our conflict. It just breaks my heart whenever I try to remember it. Nonetheless, I still have to tell him. He needs to know this.

Before I decided to continue, I heard Kristoff let out a sigh. "Hey come on, I'm sure Elsa appreciates your help despite that it's little. She is your sister after all. Besides, if telling about your conflict with the council last night really hurts, then maybe we can talk about it when you're ready."

I gave him a weak smile. I was very thankful that he was able to understand it. Moreover, why am I thinking like that again?! Elsa already told me that she appreciates every little help of mine and so do I on hers. I'm glad Kristoff helped me remember that. "Thank you, Kristoff."

After a short silence, he quickly kissed my cheek and held my hand tighter. "Any time, feisty pants."

"Well, aren't you guys cute?" said a playful voice, who turned out to be Elsa, standing beside the door of the castle garden.

Whoa, wait what?! Elsa?! I quickly stood up and removed my hold on Kristoff's hand.

How long was she observing us? I stole a glance at Kristoff, who seemed to blush a little from humiliation. "I-I-I-I…" I honestly don't know what to say. Besides, what is she doing out of her room? She didn't left her room for the past four days! Is this a sign saying that she will get better soon or is she better already?

Elsa giggled playfully. She seems better, and that's good news! Maybe it is a sign. No, it is a sign! "Relax you two. I didn't eavesdropped or anything."

I heard Kristoff sighed in relief. Despite that we've been dating for months, he's still embarrassed when other people, especially our families, seeing us hold hands. At first, I was mortified too, but as I get used to it, I'm not that mortified anymore.

On the other hand, Elsa's words didn't bother me that much for I was too focused on her looking, and presumably, getting better.

Moreover, according to Olaf, after Elsa's checkup last night, she didn't coughed that much. All she did was eat her dinner, read a book and went back to sleep. "Elsa, are you feeling better?" I asked, starting a new conversation. "Olaf told me that you didn't coughed that much."

Elsa smiled sincerely and nodded at my question. "I didn't. Thank you for taking care of me by the way."

"I-It was nothing. I actually didn't helped that much."

"Yes you did." She responded.

I heard Kristoff let out a loud chuckle which means 'I told you so' and Elsa chuckled along with him.

"See? Even Kristoff agrees you've been a big help."

I glanced at both of them. I guess I can't argue any further. "Umm… Yeah… Anyway, i-it's nice to see you out of your room."

"I also feel the same." She responded and sat on the chair. "I'm glad I was able to get out of there. I mean, I spent most of my life in there and I couldn't just do that again."

"I agree." I simply respond and sat beside her. "So… What did the doctor said anyway?"

"You know the usual, get plenty of rest and don't do any rigorous work. Refrain yourself from eating chocolates. Nonetheless, he said I can finally go outside of my room, but not the castle."

"Oh." I said. It's pretty hard to hear that since we both hate not going out of the castle for at least six or seven times a week.

"Well, at least you can go out here in the castle gardens." Kristoff joined in the conversation.

I smiled at him while Elsa smiled as well and nodded. For some reason, Elsa and Kristoff had this brother-sister bond for the past months, which I find it cute since they didn't meet formally during our adventure where Arendelle is frozen back then.

Afterwards, peculiar silence started entering the atmosphere. Nonetheless, neither of us felt the awkwardness for we're all used to it. We just sat there, enjoying each other's' company, in spite of the silence, and watched the birds fly around the sky.

"Probably three more days and we'll go back to our usual routine." Elsa said and broke our little peculiar silence.

Did I hear it correctly? She said three days right? Three days!? That means Elsa will feel better! I'm so happy about it! I'm so happy for her! "Y-You mean, y-you'll get better!?" Honestly, it sounded more like a statement than a question. I don't know how Elsa will respond to that.

To my astonishment, Elsa giggled. "I hope so. Yes. I—"

"Oh Elsa!" I quickly stood up from my seat and hugged her. For a fleeting second, she was surprised at my hug, but she responds by hugging me back nevertheless. "Thank goodness, thank goodness." I repeated. I just couldn't help myself. I was just so happy that my sister will get well soon that I can almost cry for joy!

Elsa giggled again. She seems happy, which made me smile before a tear falls off my eye. "I can't believe that my sister is happier that I'll soon recover instead of me."

I giggled from both embarrassment and happiness. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." We then released each other from our hug. "I'm just so glad that you'll get well. Whatever the doctor and the nurse did was a miracle."

Elsa continued to giggle. "Yeah… He just gave me an herbal, organic medicine and I felt better. Anna…" She stopped. She might have noticed the tear in my eye. Or, is it probably about our conversation earlier? "Are you crying?" She sounds concerned.

"Oh don't worry. I'm fine." I reassured and I rubbed my eye. "I just almost cried for joy that's all."

She now seemed relieved. She might have thought that I'm sick.

"I'm glad. I was afraid that you might be sick or anything."

I smiled at her. I was so warmed at her concern for me.

"You know," Kristoff, whom we forgot that he's still there, said to get our attentions and took a bite from his carrot. He then crouched on his chair. "You two are the *_weirdest_ pair of siblings I have ever met."

He sounds confident and I can also feel that he's teasing us. I glanced at Elsa and she seems to be planning some sort of prank with my boyfriend. Nonetheless, this will be fun. In fact, last month after the Great Thaw, Elsa and I have been pulling little pranks on Kristoff.

The best prank so far is when he was feeding Sven one time. We replaced their bag of carrots with radishes. He didn't know it was radishes at first—since we made sure that those radishes we replaced looked like carrots—but when he took a bite at it, he quickly spit it off since he *hates radishes. He kept on looking for carrots around the castle and Arendelle but found none.

At the end of the day, he got tired of looking and that's where we came in and told him it was a prank and for fun purposes only. Fortunately, Kristoff didn't get mad at us and we gave him all the carrots that he needed for the day. It was fun pranking him though.

"Really?" Elsa asked and stood up. I can feel it in her voice that she's doing her best to conceal her laughter.

Kristoff took another bite in his carrot. "You bet. No doubts."

"Don't forget Kristoff," I said as I try to hide a smirk on my face. "we are also the most extraordinary pair of siblings you have ever met."

He chuckled sarcastically. "Really?" He has _no_ idea what's in store for him.

"Yes… Really!" Elsa said sarcastically and threw a medium-sized snowball at him.

It hit Kristoff's face hard, which surprised him, and half of his face is covered with snow.

Elsa and I then released our laughter. I still can't believe he didn't notice Elsa was creating a snowball while we're talking to him.

"Nice job on keeping him distracted." Elsa said as she subsides her laughter.

"Thanks, but your snowball hit the spot." I complemented.

"Okay, okay." Kristoff said while removing the snow on his face. "You guys got me. I didn't notice that."

We released more of our laughter. Yes, we still can't *let it go. I mean come on, it was really funny.

"And you thought I can't use my powers while I'm sick huh?" Elsa added.

"Well," Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "The snowball is a bit warm when I felt it which is weird, but hey, that was one hard toss." He didn't seem irked. In fact, he also laughed along with us.

After a few more minutes of laughing, it finally subsided.

I also realized something that I should have realized earlier. The snowball Elsa threw at Kristoff is a bit warm?! Whoa, it must the effect of her fever, but Elsa said she feels a bit better right? I'm confused.

"Elsa, are you still okay?" I asked again. I know she said she's okay earlier, but I need her assurance.

"Of course I'm fine." She responded and smiled. "Why would you think I'm not?"

"But what about the snowball you threw at Kristoff? I'm really confused."

"You don't have to worry Anna. It's just the effect of my fever, but don't worry, it'll go back to normal. There's no need to worry."

I sighed in relief. Thank goodness. I know it is not my usual self to be a bit of a pessimist, but this is serious stuff. Nonetheless, I'm glad my hunch was wrong. Things will eventually go back to normal.

* * *

***Disclaimer: The views and opinions of Kristoff in this fan fiction that Anna and Elsa are the weirdest pair of siblings are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views and opinions of the author.**

***Let's just assume Kristoff (you can also count Sven) hates radishes for the sake of the prank.****  
**

***Spare me on this one my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney and they deserve all the credit.**

* * *

With Kristoff gone to deliver some ice around the village, Elsa and I are left around in the castle gardens alone with silence surrounding the atmosphere. Yet we're used to it, this might give me the chance to tell Elsa about that certain incident last night.

The question is, however, how do I start it? I can't just blurt everything to Elsa on impulse. She will definitely be surprised and confused. In fact, she might take this problem too seriously, which I certainly don't want to happen since she needed a lot of rest now that she is almost better.

"I know that gesture."

I went out of my trance and suddenly became confused. "Wait what?"

She giggled and took my hand. "I know that gesture. You're usually nervous when you tend to touch your hair. What's wrong?"

I bit my lip. She knows that I wanted to tell her something, but how should I start? Maybe this isn't the perfect time. I can tell her next time when she's fully recovered though. "W-Who? Me? I-I'm perfectly fine Elsa."

Elsa shook her head. She held my hand tighter and squeezed it for assurance. "Your tone says you're not."

I let out a sigh of defeat. She's really desperate to know this. I guess I couldn't escape this one. "I-I'm pretty sure you didn't hear what we talked about."

"I'm certain Anna, but… if you still think that your help is worthless then that's wrong… You have to remember that even the least help can make big changes and I appreciate every little help you do."

_Wait, what? _Those words warmed my heart. I can't describe what I'm feeling after Elsa said that. It made me so speechless yet pleased. I didn't even know that she appreciates my help despite that it's little. I can feel my tears are coming down, so I bit my lip to conceal it. What should I say to her? I hope I'm not making things awkward. Well, I feel like I do.

"Come here you."

Elsa let go of my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised at first, but hugged her back nonetheless as tears flow down on my eyes.

"Hey," She pulled away from our hug and looked at me. "Don't cry." She then used her thumb to wipe my tears away.

I suddenly let out a sob to remove the awkwardness of this situation. I know I'm used to awkwardness, but this is the first time I cried in front of Elsa. I may almost cry in some circumstances, but this is different. "I… I'm sorry. I d-didn't know that it meant a lot to you."

As my tears stopped flowing, Elsa removed her thumb on my cheek and continued our hug. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I… I don't know."

She let out a light chuckle as she does circling movements on my back. "You're silly you know that?"

It was my turn to release a chuckle. "I guess I am."

"But I'm sillier."

I opened my eyes. Wait what did she just said? Thoughts were running around my head. Did I heard it correctly or is it the thing I wanted to tell her that I've heard? My thoughts hastily left when I felt Elsa's fingers on my waist and started tickling me.

I laughed and try my best to remove Elsa's fingers on me. "S-Stop! Elsa! T-That t-tickles!"

I heard Elsa laughed hysterically. Oh no. This is not good. If Elsa started to laugh hysterically, she won't stop messing with me. "The Queen already did and nothing can stop me now."

"Wait what?" I released more of my laughter as Elsa tickles not only my waist but also my neck. "P-Please s-spare me y-you're majesty!"

Elsa released more of her laughter and finally stopped tickling me. Good grief she finally stopped. "Alright, I'll spare you on this one, but next time, it'll be much worse."

I chuckled. I should make a mental note on this. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, do you felt better?"

Now that she said it, I did felt better. I eagerly nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome. That's what sisters are for."

"And best friends." I added with a smile.

Elsa smiled back and chuckled. "Right, and best friends."

I started biting my lip again as I play with my hair. "Still, I… may…"

"Go on," She said and held my hand. "I'm here. There's no need to worry."

I let out a sigh to ease my anxiety. Nonetheless, I'm still hesitating to tell it to her. I just don't want Elsa to get hurt on what I'm going to say. I'm afraid to tell it to her. It might bring her pain as well. On the other hand, I can't be a traitor. We promised to never shut the doors again. We will always be open to each other in good or bad times.

"Elsa," I have made up my mind. I have to tell her. No more closed doors, ever. I know I should have told it to her last night, but she's still recovering. Now, I must tell her. "You wouldn't believe this, but... I-I know that I should have followed what you've told me whenever I interact with the council I should have manners so—"

"Anna, slow down." Elsa quickly interrupted. I can tell it in her eyes that she's starting to get worried. "I know you're afraid on whatever you're going to say, but remember there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I-I know." I said and looked away. "I… just… don't want you to get worried Elsa. That's why I'm afraid to tell you."

"I appreciate your concern Anna, but I'm your sister and it's my job to be here for you. Well, at least that's one of my jobs."

"Elsa," I then made an eye contact with her. "Are you sure you want to hear the rest of it? I don't want you to get worried on this."

"I'm very certain Anna. You know I'm always here for you."

"Okay, thank you Elsa." I said and held her hand tighter. "Anyway, l-like I said earlier, I had an interaction… Well, I had a talk with one of the council members last night, and… It didn't quite turn out well as I hoped."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"We talked last night about you being sick and all… He said that…" I bit my lip. Here goes. "He said that… That… He said that you might not make it because your illness turned out worse than expected."

"Wait, what?"

I bit my lip. I can see it in her eyes that she's surprised on what he said. "Elsa, I got mad at him… I got so mad at him that I forgot my manners because you're my main concern. I just say things on impulse while I'm trying my best to control my politeness. In fact, I didn't even care on what he'll think of me. He can think of me as a disgrace. I don't care. I'm doing this for you. That's why you—"

"Anna… You did that for me?" Elsa said as she held my hand tighter. I can tell that this is the exact tone she used when she asks why I sacrificed my life for her.

I nodded at her. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I mean, I can't just sit there and not tell my opinions. He needs to know that he's wrong. Whatever he's thinking is wrong… I… understand if you're mad at me or think I'm a disgrace."

"I would never think of that Anna, and I'm especially not mad at you. I mean, you broke the rule just so you can fight for me. You didn't even think of yourself and its consequences. Why did you do that?"

I gave Elsa the most sincere smile ever and removed my hands on hers. Then, I gave her the most sincere hug I have ever given. "It's because I love you Elsa. You're the one that matters to me ever since I can remember. No one in this world can replace you or be like you."

I felt Elsa's heavy sigh on my back and returned the hug. "I'm so blessed to have you as my family. I love you too, Anna."

"I feel the same for you Elsa. In fact, you're the best sister ever."

Afterwards, neither of us let go of our hug. We just stayed there for a while as we enjoy each other's presence.

It turns out that what I have thought on saying this to Elsa was wrong. This is way beyond my expectations. I'm glad Elsa was able to understand it. I guess the only thing that's stopping me from telling it is fear. That's the one thing that broke our relationship throughout our lives, but thanks to Elsa, she taught me that I shouldn't be afraid of doing the right thing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The greatest animated film of 2013 belongs to Disney.**

* * *

I didn't quite expect that yesterday will be the most fun I've had for this week. Since Elsa doesn't want to stay in her room all day long, she asked me if I were busy. This is an opportunity and I made sure I won't miss it; hence, I told her that I'm not and I will always have time for her despite that I am. The best part is that none disturbed us from spending the rest of the day together, like Elsa's work or my lessons for instance. The castle's usual atmosphere is finally back—pleasurable and blessed.

I cannot wait to spend the rest of the day with my sister again. However, this time, with different activities to do for today of course.

As I finished putting on my braid, I noticed a pen and a paper on my desk. I forgot that this is the thing I wanted to give to Elsa. A very special gift made sincerely just for her. Maybe I can surprise her on this—definitely.

I folded the paper neatly and gently and placed it on my pocket for safety. Then, I scurried out of my room, closing the door loudly with a bang. "Oops, sorry!"

I forgot that it is too early for me to make noise around the castle. I just hope I didn't disturb anyone.

**…**

**…**

I run through the hallway as fast yet gently as I could just to make sure I won't disturb anyone as I did with my door.

Admitting that I may be confident on my gift, I'm still hoping that Elsa will at least like it.

It turns out Elsa wasn't in her room, which already makes sense, and decided to go down to the kitchen and look for her. Before I reach the stairs, I heard a familiar voice from the library which caught my attention and made me stopped at my tracks.

"What she did was unacceptable! Are you even aware of it?!"

Curious, I decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. I stayed meters away from the door, which is behind the wall on the right side of the library, and make sure that they and some people on the hallway won't notice me. I know shouldn't do this, but I know Elsa is involved in this conversation. I have to know what's going on so I can help her in any way I can.

Moreover, I know that voice belonged to one of the council members I've interacted the other night. He must be telling Elsa that I am such a disgrace. I don't mind what he thinks about me. I know that the manners I've shown are very unsuitable for a royalty. I deserve that criticism.

"Oh and I thought _this _would get well!"

The door opened with loud crash and revealed an irked council member stomping through the hallway.

I guess the conversation didn't end well as he and I hoped. I wonder if Elsa's alright.

Speaking of my sister, I saw her leaving the library and gently closed the door shut. She then let out a long sigh and rubs her arm. She doesn't seem fine. What's wrong with her? Did that guy hurt her? If he did, he's not going to like what he had done. "Anna, I know you're in there."

Realizing what she just said, I let out a soft squeak and anxiously went out of my hiding spot. "H-How did you know I was here?"

"I knew you've heard his loud voice, and it gave me the hunch that you're eavesdropping about our 'little' talk."

"Oh," I looked down and bit my lip. I didn't quite expect that. "I'm sorry Elsa, are you mad?"

Elsa shook her head and went closer to me. "He might be, but I'm not. I have no reason to be mad at you. Besides, why did you eavesdrop in the first place?"

"Well," I held the braid on my left and started playing it on impulse. Elsa just smiled at this little manner of mine. "I just thought that… If… I listen to you guys… it might give me an idea to help you in any way I can. B-Besides, it looks like you need help. What happened in there by the way?"

Elsa's smile faded. She bit her lip and looked down, still rubbing her arm. "You've heard everything right?"

I shook my head. "I haven't. What's wrong Elsa? Did he say something bad?"

"He did."

"Oh no he did. Don't worry Elsa; I'll go talk to him." I decided to follow him, but Elsa grabbed my right arm and stopped me.

"Anna, he didn't say anything bad at me. He… said it… to you." Now, Elsa made an eye contact with me and probably expecting some kind of astonishment reaction. However, I'm not quite surprised on it. I know he'll say it sooner or later. "You don't look surprised. How come?"

"Elsa, since yesterday, I was expecting that he'll say it to you… I… quite deserve his criticism."

I felt Elsa's grip became tighter on my arm. "Anna, _you_ _don't_ deserve that. He doesn't even know why you did that."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

As I wait for the answer, Elsa's tight grip loosens and she suddenly pulls me into a hug, which I gladly returned. "You don't deserve that. I told him that you are not a disgrace and you will never be. He just… doesn't understand it. That's why… our 'little' talk didn't end well."

"You… did that for me?"

"Of course I did." She let go of our hug and touched my cheek. "No one badly criticize my sister. You're a great person, Anna."

I bit my lip and gave her another hug. "Thank you Elsa. Thanks for everything."

Finally, Elsa giggled happily and returned the hug. "Anything for my little sister."

I giggled as well. "Finally, I can hear you laugh."

She continued giggling. "What do you mean?"

"Elsa, come on," I said and let go of our hug. "since you have that 'little' talk with him, you're a bit depressed."

A smile spread across her lips. "Well I'm fine now thanks to you."

I smiled back at her. "I'm glad you are."

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Remind me again _why_ are we doing this?" I asked Elsa as I pull the bucket to the top of the pole using the rope that I'm holding. I'm a bit confused honestly. One minute we were having an emotional turmoil on the hallway and the next thing I know Elsa just lead me in front of the door of the castle gardens. I asked why we are here, but instead, she handed me a bucket and a rope and told me to tie the rope on its handle. Then, she told me to pull it up to the pole as soon as I'm done tying it. "Well?" I asked her again, just so she won't forget my question.

Elsa didn't respond. Instead, she giggled hysterically as she fixes the bucket's position on top of the door with the help of the chair that she's been standing on. That hit the point. Elsa _is_ planning some sort of prank to Kristoff. I can feel it in her laughter.

"Elsa, you know we already did the put-some-snow-into-the-bucket-and-throw-it-all-off-as-soon-as-Kristoff's-here prank." I told her in an obvious manner.

Elsa's hysterical giggle finally subsided as soon as she finished placing the bucket's position. She slowly went down on the chair she's standing and placed it back nearby the table. "Alright, I was planning another prank on your boyfriend. Oh! Tie that rope over there as tightly as you can."

I giggled as a respond and tie the rope on the little steel fence behind me. "Doesn't he already know how this prank works?"

"He won't." Elsa responded as she looks at her creation with awe. "This is a different one."

"By different you mean you're just going to let the bucket alone fall on his head?"

Elsa did her best to control her laughter, but she was unable to do so.

_Wow, I guess she's really determined for this prank._

After a few minutes it finally subsided. "You bet. B-Besides, remember what he told me about my powers?"

"You mean when he said that the snowball you threw at him is a bit warm?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about that last night and since I am almost on my full recovery, why not just test it out to see if the temperature went back to normal."

"I guess this is a two-in-one prank." I concluded with a smirk on my face.

She giggled hysterically for a while and responded "Yeah"

After that, I cleared my throat, getting her attention, which obviously worked. "However, you have to remember to not over-use your powers, big sister."

Elsa moaned as she heard that and pouted her lips. "You're no fun little sister."

"Well it's better safe than sorry." I prompted as I imitate our tutor's witty, rusty, stroppy, elderly voice*.

Elsa laughed at my imitation and responded "Yeah, alright."

"Now… Shall I get Kristoff?"

Elsa giggled again. "This time little sister, no. I already told Kai to fetch him. He'll be here soon. Now, go to your position."

"Aye, captain Elsa!" I responded while saluting her and quickly went on the left corner of the door. "Ready."

We waited for a minute or two, but there's still no sign of Kristoff. I was about to say something to Elsa, but…

"So… You're pulling that old prank on me?"

Wait what?! Thanks to Kristoff, who quickly went on the scene, I became astonished and almost slipped on the floor. Thankfully, I was able to hold the rope on the pole and maintained my balance. I glanced at Elsa who seemed surprised as well, but her astonished face was later replaced with laughter for I realized that I accidentally pulled the rope down causing the bucket fall on Kristoff's head.

The bucket covered Kristoff's entire face making him look like a bulky, miniature monster with a bucket face.

After that, I stand straight, not letting go of the rope, and looked at Elsa. Elsa looked back as well and after splitting seconds, we laughed at what happened.

"Nice one dear sister." Elsa said between her laughs

"Thanks, but I have to admit that it was an accident." I responded between my laughs as well.

"Hey, can you get this bucket off of me?" Kristoff butt in who seemed to be pleading yet chuckling at once.

"Oops, sorry." I first glanced at Elsa then I released my hand on the rope.

After that, Kristoff had easily removed the bucket on his head.

"Okay, that was—" Elsa and I quickly threw a snowball or two at his face before he finished his statement.

Once again, we released our laughter as Kristoff removes the snow on his face.

"Okay," Kristoff said, getting our attentions. "That was cold, refreshing and unexpected. The bucket also hurt my face a bit."

"Ha! You thought you can skip this one?" I asked him confidently with a smirk on my face while Elsa just seemed to sort of laugh at my behavior.

"Honestly, yes, yes I am."

"Well, we proved that you're wrong Kristoff. Right, Elsa?" I turned around to face my sister. I was expecting that she'll smile or giggle, but instead, she is coughing gently which made me worry. "Elsa? You okay?"

Elsa thankfully stopped coughing and looked at us. "I-I'm fine. I just coughed that's all." She reassured, but judging her tone, she's not totally alright.

I quickly approached her and held her hand. "Are you sure? You don't seem fine."

"I am. I just coughed. I-It's not a big deal."

"T-That's still strange." I blurted thanks to his anxiety. "Y-Yesterday, you seemed fine. You don't look like you're sick, but how come… H-How come…"

"Not to mention that your powers are back to normal. You know, the snowball you guys threw at me is perfectly cold. It must be a sign that you're fully recovering." Kristoff said as well.

"We need to see the doctor now." I suggested.

Elsa just nodded as she placed her hand on her temple. "I t-think that w-would b-be…"

"Elsa!" Thanks to my fast reflexes, I caught her before she hits the ground. I can't believe it. She fainted again, but why? She's almost at her full recovery. She shouldn't have fainted! Oh no. Did I let her overuse her powers? Did she lack rest because of yesterday? Did she forget to drink the doctor's prescribed medicine? All these negative thoughts are making things worse. We have to take her to the doctor. I hastily yet gently placed Elsa's left arm on my around shoulders and placed my other hand on her waist for support. "Kristoff, we have to take Elsa to the doctor."

Kristoff quickly went beside me and gently take Elsa so he can carry her. "It'll be much quicker if I carry her. Let's go."

I nodded as a response and we left the castle gardens to see the doctor.

_I hope Elsa will be fine. I hope things will go back to normal. Hang in there Elsa. We'll help you feel better. We'll help you feel better. I know you will._

* * *

***Just imagine Maudie's (Correct my spelling if I'm wrong) from Brave and Weaseltown's**—**I mean Duke of Weselton's**—**voices joined. Yeah, my mind just came up with that. It's kinda weird honestly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To the guest reviewer who said the Plot Twist thing where the council is working with Hands**—**it's supposed to be Hans, but I did it on purpose as an insult**—**that's pretty cool. Although, I don't plan on adding it on this one since it is just an experimentation of my ideas and this is more focused on Anna's love for her sister and all. However, I'll think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I'll say it one last time. Frozen is the best animated film of 2013 and it belongs to the company that creates great and magical films… and that is Disney. Peace!**

* * *

In times like these, most people think and feel like they can't see light at the end of the tunnel. As if the world had just stopped and every single thing in it; time feels like it has gotten slower and more painful than the usual. People at this state just can't help but to feel anxious on these circumstances. It's like fear, despair and anxiety are consuming them, and no matter how hard they try, they just can't think of anything what the future has in store for them.

On the other hand, some people can't help but to blame themselves for being self-centered. It's like they're cursing themselves for what had happened, and some even wished that they shouldn't exist for what they had done. However, these are just the feelings that we usually encounter. There will always be a choice to be made and through that choice, it will effect the future. It all depends on the person whether what he chose is right or wrong.

**…**

"Anna,"

I felt a hand on the shoulder and it starts rocking me back and forth. I don't know what it wants from me. In fact, I don't even care what it needs.

"Hey,"

Despite that, I can't somehow feel anything internally. I partly feel something physically, but when it comes to mental or internal feelings, I can't feel a single thing. It's like I'm shrouded by darkness or my personalities became indifferent.

"Elsa?"

I heard whoever he is, let out a sigh of despair. "No, I'm not Elsa."

"ELSA!" I quickly snapped back to reality and sit up straight on the couch. "Elsa, w-where… where is she?! Is she alright?! Does she need me?! Does she need help?! Does she need the doctor?! I think I should—"

"Whoa…" The voice said and I turn to face the source. It turned out to be Kristoff. "Take it easy Anna."

"Where's Elsa?" I asked him in a strict, demanding tone as I stood up and pace around the room.

"She's sleeping and—"

"For how long?"

"Anna, she's only asleep for like three hours. Two hours if you count where we take her to the doctor's office."

Wait, what? Three hours? My sister has been sleeping for three hours and… and… Is there even a sign of her recovery? Oh dear Lord, please help my sister. She needs *You more than I do. Just please.

"You know, maybe you should go to your room and get some rest as well and…"

I didn't quite listen on whatever he is saying. All I know is that through all those time waiting, hoping and praying for the good news, I completely realized something. "Kristoff, I… I thought it was three days?"

I thought I was waiting for three days. I thought Elsa has been sleeping for three days straight. I have no idea why did that happened to me. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about Elsa. She is all I ever think about in those hours that passed and even in my current state I can't stop thinking about her. "Well?"

I studied his face and he looked surprised yet worried at once. He must have been sinking it all in him. After a minute or two, he let out a sigh. "Anna, what happened to you? I-I-I-I-I… Three days? I… I think you're taking this _way_ too painfully."

I bit my lip and look away from him. I sighed in defeat. He's right. I've been taking this way too painfully. However, what else can I do? What else should I do?

"Listen Anna, Elsa will be fine. I know she will, but we just have to be patient. Everything will turn out right in the end."

I believe in every word that Kristoff had just said. However, just seeing my sister's state just makes all my feelings reversed. It's like the exact opposite. I can't help but to blame myself to all of this. I know it'll just make things worse, but I can't control myself. I can't stop it. "I believe you Kristoff, but… What if… He's right?"

"He's… right? Who is he? Anna, what did he told you?"

I can feel anger and confusion in Kristoff's voice, but I couldn't blame him. I know he is just worried. "Remember what we talked about yesterday? About my little… little talk with the council member."

He nods and seems eager to listen. "I do."

"Well… what if he's right? I… I saw him before I enter Elsa's study and…. and…" I bit my lip harder and placed my hands on my elbows to prevent my arm from shaking any further. I can't handle what he just said. It's just too painful.

**…**

**…**

**…**

_"You just simply don't give up. Don't you, princess?"_

_I stopped at my tracks and turn around to face the man whom I don't want to see or talk to. The rumors have spread fast like blizzard and almost every servant of the castle and the council members know that my sister is in a bad state again. There's no wonder that he heard the news. "With all due respect sir, I know that my sister will be fine. I know she will. She has encountered difficulties much worse than this."_

_"I'm fully aware of that, your highness. In fact, I like your personality. Quite impressed, actually. Never giving up on the people you love is a unique quality and only a few have that."_

_I wanted to say something to make him shut up, but I simply just can't. I have to mind my manners this time. In fact, I'm mostly doing this for Elsa._

_"However, there are some things that you need to let go even if it is hard, you just have to do it. Sometimes, the things you need to let go are for the best whether you like it or not. That's just how the way it is. That's what life is. That's what reality is. I hope you understand. Good day." With that, he left me alone in the halls._

_All the words he said truly hurt me. Despite that his message seemed polite and considerate, I can feel that it has a deeper message in it, and that deep message, truly hurt me._

**…**

**…**

**…**

"What is it?"

I look at Kristoff who seemed more worried than before. I try to say something to lessen his anxiety, but words and my voice won't come out.

"Anna, you can tell me anything."

"I'm sorry, but… I just can't… It's too painful. I'm sorry Kristoff."

Kristoff's hope is his eye fainted and it was replaced by dismay. I couldn't blame him if he's mad at me. I deserve it. "Listen, if you don't want to tell me. Then, I'm okay with that. Oh yeah," Kristoff took something from his pocket and showed it to me. "This might help you with your problems." He handed me a piece of paper and started leaving the room.

However, before he was out, he stopped besides the doorway. "Listen, the Anna that I know… I know Anna never gives up on the people she loves and always expect something great will happen even in the worst times. I hope… you're that Anna." With that, he left me in the room with thoughts flooding around my head.

**…**

After Kristoff left, I can't stop thinking on what he just said. I wanted to absorb his words, but I feel like nothing is happening to me. Nothing is changing. Moreover, I don't even have any idea why did he give me this paper. Why does he think it will help me solve my problems? How does this even help me? How can it even help me in this circumstance? He even gave me no clue on what this paper says.

All these thinking are making things worse. I already have problems with my sister's state. I let out a loud grunt and punched the wall really hard. I have no problems with punching for I'm used to it. "One problem is enough! I… I simply need to give this up! I…"

_The Anna that I know… I know Anna never gives up on the people she loves and always expect something great will happen even in the worst times. I hope… you're that Anna._

T-Those words, t-that statement, t-the tone that he used on it… I-It means something… No, it means more than one thing. It means he…. Does he? D-Doesn't he? "H-He doesn't want me to give up. He… He doesn't want me to give up!"

I let out a long sigh of relief and clenched my fists. "How come it took me that long to figure it out?! How come I… Wait, what is this?" Through this fists clenching, I realized that I've crumpled the paper that Kristoff gave me. I quickly bring it closer and unfold it.

As soon as I opened it, I noticed the hand-writing looks familiar. It is Elsa hand-writing. "*If you listen too closely to who other people say you are, you will forget who you really are." After a minute or two of letting the words sink in, I chuckled a bit and hugged the paper gently.

This is Elsa's hand-writing, but this is the very thing I told her when we were kids when I was five years old back then and when Elsa was eight. It happened before we got separated. I told this to Elsa to cheer her up when she failed to meet the council's expectations.

I can still remember Elsa's cry and the pain she felt back then. She worked so hard to impress them and all they did was stare at her and after staring, they said good-bye to our parents not caring about Elsa's feelings. Elsa felt heart-broken after that. Since I was just a kid back then, I just did my best to cheer her up, to see her happy smile again, and I'm glad I did. Most importantly, that day is also the day where Elsa told me, for the first time, that she was blessed to have me as her sister.

Those words are the reason why I never give up on Elsa. Those words always strengthen me in spite of the hardships I'm going through. Most of all, those words are one of the reasons why I never give up on life.

I felt tears flow down on my cheeks. I have to be there for her. I want to be beside her when she wakes up. I have to be there for Elsa no matter what happens. I want to be there for Elsa even in the worst circumstances.

I let out a sob and wiped my tears away.

_It's been decided._

I folded the paper neatly and placed it in my pocket for safe keeping. Just as I placed the paper in my pocket, I also felt another paper in it. Curious, I quickly took it out and unfold it.

I completely forgot about this one. I've been planning to give this to Elsa as a gift. "I'll do it." I said determinedly as I smile with satisfaction.

I folded the paper neatly and placed it on my pocket. After letting out a long sigh, I quickly scurried out of Elsa's study. "I'm on my way, Elsa."

* * *

***Well you know, I'm a Roman Catholic and it's a duty to pertain God as a "Him" or "You" despite that it is grammatically wrong, so, ah yeah. :D**

***"If you listen too closely to who other people say you are, you will forget who you really are." – Lisa Bevere**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank each and every one of you who have read, favorite-d—if that's even a word—and reviewed on this fan fiction. Thank you all so much. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to the amazing company called Disney.**

* * *

When I finally reached my destination, I quickly stopped at my tracks as quietly as I could, just to make sure I won't disturb anyone especially my sister.

After that, I let out a sigh of relief as I stare blankly at Elsa's door. Despite that I look indifferent externally, my emotions can't stop flooding internally. However, this time, I had a reason why I feel like this.

It's not that I'm afraid because of the memories and experiences I've had whenever I knock on this door, but it's that I'm preparing myself. I'm preparing for the worst for I know my sister does not feel good yet. If she were completely recovered from her sickness, then I would be the first or second person to know that. The irony is there is still no news or signs of her full recovery yet. Nonetheless, I need to stay strong and optimistic for my sister despite that I'm accepting the fact that she is still not yet well.

"So that's what I've been missing…" I crank my knuckles at the thought as I bit my lip. I often bite my lip whenever I'm nervous. However, anxiety is not my current emotion. I am now angry at myself.

"Nonetheless…" I quickly shook my head to remove those thoughts and focused myself on my purpose. I bit my lip again this time, as a sign of apprehension and knocked on the door gently.

After knocking and waiting for a few minutes, there was no answer.

Well, the first knock is an exception.

I then knocked on her door again, this time, it's a bit louder. However, there's still no answer. I waited for a while but no one is answering the door.

That's okay; I could just get in her room and accept the consequences later. Don't get me wrong, Elsa already told me that I could get into her room anytime and it doesn't matter if I knock or not. She even told me those numbers of times already, but still... I'm doing this because of my love, trust, respect and loyalty to her.

"Here goes nothing."

I reached for the doorknob and twist it open as gently as I could. I inspected from behind the door first and checked its surroundings. Just as I thought, Elsa is still asleep on her bed, and is that?

"Olaf?" I unexpectedly and loudly blurted, but not loud enough to wake Elsa.

Olaf, who is looking through the window, turned around and he seemed surprised to see me. "Anna?"

Still surprised, I just waved my hand at him and went inside the room awkwardly. I then shut the door quietly and approached him.

"What are doing here? I thought you were in Elsa's study doing her work."

"I-I-I was, but then… I-I decided I should stay at Elsa's side. Olaf, how long were you here?"

"Oh you know, just a couple of hours ago."

Hours ago?! He was here hours ago?! Does that mean that he's been watching Elsa when I was gone? Wow… H-Honestly, I'm very thankful yet speechless at once. I guess you can really rely on him during these times. I smiled at him and bent down on his level. "Thank you, Olaf."

Olaf let out a soft giggle, which made me smile at his antics, and took my hand. "You're always welcome, Anna. You know, I was going to fetch you when Elsa woke up thirty minutes ago, but when I went inside the study, you were asleep, so I just let you and told Elsa that—"

"Wait, what?" Did I hear it correctly? Elsa woke up _thirty_ minutes _ago_… and… and… I wasn't there for her! I feel like a terrible sibling now.

"Elsa was looking for you thirty minutes ago."

"I… I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." Darn it. Why did I miss it?! Elsa needs me and I've missed the opportunity.

"Nah, that's okay." He said for reassurance and pats my hand. "We completely understand."

"You… what?"

"We understand that you're tired, because… you can't handle seeing Elsa like this. Besides, Elsa just wants to see you. That's all."

"Olaf, h-how long is she asleep now? Also, d-didn't you hear my knocks earlier?"

"Well, Elsa was asleep for… I think it's thirty or forty five minutes. I'm sorry. I just lost track of time and didn't quite hear your knock. I thought it was that bird I was talking to over the window over there." Olaf removed his hands on mine and walked closer to the window to introduce to me to his new friend. However, it flew away as soon as Olaf and I looked at the window.

"Uh-Oh, Henry flew away." He looked around the window, but there's no sign of it. I guess I scared him. Olaf just shrugged after that and turned around to face me. "Oh no worries, you'll meet him… As… soon… as I fetch him!" Olaf quickly jumped for joy and walked as fast as he can until he reached the door.

Wait, what?

Okay… I didn't quite expected that he'll do that. "Um…"

"I'll be right back Anna." Before I could say something, Olaf shut the door gently and left me alone with Elsa.

Oh well, I guess he really wants me to meet his new friend or *Henry, I should say.

**…**

**...**

**...**

After Olaf left with still no signs of his return, I can't stop pacing around the room. I wanted something good or miraculous to happen, but nothing is going on. Nothing is changing.

I stopped at my pace and took another glance at my sister, who is still sleeping soundly.

Honestly, why do I feel so worried?

_Come on, fight it! You shouldn't be worried! Stay optimistic!_

The sound of the clock's hands caught my attention and yet another minute passed.

Things haven't changed a bit.

Out of boredom, I sat down on the chair adjacent to the bed and placed my left hand in my pocket.

Speaking of, what should I say when Elsa wakes up? I know I have to tell her everything about what happened, but I don't want to let her think about it or be stressed because of it. I don't know what to do when that happened.

I quickly bit my lip as hard as I can, so I can bring myself back to reality.

What exactly am I thinking?! Why am I thinking negatively?! In fact, this is not me. This is not what I should do. This is not what Elsa wants to see.

I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh after that to calm myself. It seemed to work though.

I smiled sincerely at my sleeping sister and held her left hand. I closed my eyes to make myself more relaxed as time pass by. "Just hang in there Elsa."

To my astonishment, I felt a strong yet gentle grip on my hand. Wait, what is this? H-How come this is happening? I'm overreacting again, aren't I? This is because of stress isn't it?

No, that's not it. I hardly get stressed and I'm very certain that this is not the time I got it.

To truly find out what's going on and why this is happening, I opened my eyes and… and…

I… I couldn't believe it. It's… It's Elsa! She's… She's finally awake! She's even smiling at me. Wait what? Is this real or I'm dreaming again?

"Elsa?"

Elsa nods and held my right hand on both of hers. "Hi. I'm sorry; I've been out for a while."

For some reason, all of anxiety, that's been hiding in my thoughts for a while, suddenly disappeared. If this were real, please give me an indication. If this were a dream, I hope I would wake up now and face reality despite that I feel so happy now. "T-This is a dream. Isn't it?"

Elsa let out a hysterical giggle, which astound me a bit. Okay… I'm starting to believe that this isn't a dream. "No, silly, you're not dreaming. I mean come on. I have proof."

For fleeting second, Elsa let go of her right hand on mine and quickly pinches my nose.

I don't mind letting her pinch my nose. Besides, I'm used to it, but what really surprised me is the fact that this isn't a dream. This is real. Elsa is finally awake and I hope that she'll be like this for she might even reach her full recovery in a nick of time.

I also realize that she's still playing with me by not letting go of my nose. "Wait, what?! Elsa! My nose! I can't breathe that well and you're making my voice sound funny."

Elsa let out another giggle. She seemed to be enjoying this. It's not that I'm not enjoying this. In fact, I also enjoy this game of hers. It reminds me of our childhood. "Elsa, my nose, *let it go."

Thankfully, she finally stopped pinching my nose and taps it. "There, so I can see your pointy nose much better."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically by giving her a tedious facial expression, but let out a giggle afterwards. "Aren't you forgetting something? You also had a pointy nose."

"Ah yes," Elsa let out another giggle and taps my nose again. "Like sister, like sister."

"Wow, I didn't quite notice that. Okay, I was kidding. N-Nonetheless, I'm _so _glad that you're alright Elsa. How do you feel?"

"I feel okay. In fact, I felt much better than I felt in a long time."

"I'm glad…" I removed my hand on hers and in my pocket, and then I wrapped my arms around her for a tight, warm hug.

Elsa, on the other hand, returned the hug and let out a long and heavy sigh which I felt it on my shoulders. "I'm so glad to be with my little sister again—safe and sound in my arms."

"Thank God you're alright."

"Indeed. We owe Him a lot."

We stayed snuggling in each other's arms for a while and finally let go afterwards.

Elsa held my braid and strokes it which made let out a soft giggle.

I've missed this. She usually does this to my hair often. That is until, she get sick and all. However, first things first, I honestly have so much to tell to her and I have to say it as soon as possible.

Here goes.

"Elsa,"

"Anna,"

"Wait, what?"

We didn't quite expect that we'll call each other's names at once. In fact, it surprised us. However, after a long minute of silence—literally—we let out our laughs.

"Okay, that was awkward." I finally said while catching my breath.

"Yet surprising." Elsa responded. "Anyway, you first."

"Oh…" I said, sounded a bit surprised. "I… Uh… You know what; maybe you should go first Elsa. Mine is really not _that_ important."

"Well, alright, if you say so."

I eagerly nodded. "Yeah"

"Anyway, what are holding?"

"Whoa, wait what am I holding? I-Uh…"

Elsa let out a soft chuckle and pointed at my left hand.

I gave her a puzzled look at first and looked at my hand. I now realized what she meant. It's that paper on my hand. I guess she's curious to why I'm holding it. "Oh…"

"What does it say?"

"Um…" I quickly unfolded the paper and read it. "This… This is just the paper that Kristoff gave which has your hand-writing and…"

"Wait, what? Slow down."

"Oops, sorry, I… Um…" I touch my hair and went into a deep thought. I gave Elsa the paper and I now started rubbing my hands as I bit my lip.

Elsa took the paper and read it. "I gave this to Kristoff last week. How did you get it?"

"I… didn't technically get it from him. He… gave it to me."

Elsa let out a moan and placed the paper on her bed. "Come on," She took my hands and placed it on her lap. "You can tell me anything."

A goofy smile appeared on my lips. Is it me or this like déjà vu all over again? "You know, I should be the one who's comforting you."

"I know. I've heard that before. I-It's not that I'm tired of hearing it, Anna. I-It's because, I'm the older sister."

"I know. I know. Don't worry; I'm not tired of hearing it as well."

"Alright"

"Anyway," I started and fixed my position on the chair. "I… B-Believe it or not, but I've interact with that council member again and he told me those horrid things and—"

"Wait, what?" Elsa said, confused on to what's going on. I guess this is the first time that she heard or almost experience that I almost gave up. "I'm sorry, but I don't quite get it."

"Elsa, promise me you won't freak out or freeze the walls again. You know what happened last time."

"I freaked out in a good way last time Anna, but I can't promise you that. You know my powers respond to my emotions."

"I—" Before I could say anything, Elsa's hand starts shaking and I can feel the temperature dropped a bit. I held her hands tighter for reassurance. "Look at me Elsa. I assure you, everything is going to be fine. Not much has happened for the past three hours. I promise I'll be here for you."

I guess I shouldn't have told her about this. I'm such a bozo for not thinking about the consequences.

Thankfully, she seemed to calm down and the room's temperature went back to normal.

"Okay, let's start this all over again and please don't mention that council member again. You know I don't quite trust him since our so-called discussion last time."

I nodded at her and we both took a deep breath and let it all out. "Okay, I will. Nonetheless, I… almost give up on what he had said. It was quite terrible h-honestly."

Just thinking about my encounter with him again caused my arms to tremble. This time, I couldn't control it.

I felt Elsa's grip became stronger and more affectionate which made me look at her. "Anna, I'm here for you. It's okay."

Thanks to Elsa, my arms stopped trembling and fear somehow dispersed in my feelings.

"I swear I'll kick him out of the council when we talk again."

"Y-You don't have to do that Elsa. I'm fine now."

Elsa shook her head and pouted. "I also had some issues with him, so that's enough of a reason. Besides, I'm the Queen I can do whatever I want. Okay, not most of the times."

Hearing those words made me giggle a bit. That's my sister. "I… Uh… almost give up because of that then Kristoff does his best to help me but failed to do so. Instead, he gave me that paper with your hand writing on it."

Elsa smiled at me and let go of my hands on hers, so she can get the paper. "You know, even… Despite being isolated with you for thirteen years, this quote helped me to keep moving forward no matter how scared I was back then."

Wait, what? I thought that she just recently wrote that? Does that mean she hasn't forgotten what I've told her all these years?

"I haven't and I will never forget what you've told me back then. Hearing those words from you means the world to me. It means everything to me. That is why, years before my coronation, I wrote what you've said on this piece of paper—to remind myself that I can do this. I can be the Queen that Mama and Papa raised and become that sister you've always wanted. I wanted to tell it to you Anna, but I was just scared back then. Now, I finally have the courage and told you about it. Thank you Anna, for everything."

"Elsa… I…"

All those words, her story… It truly warms my heart. It truly made me happy. I… I don't know what else to say. Honestly, I didn't completely know that Elsa has been using that quote for a long time. I didn't know that it means a lot to her. I didn't know how greatly it affected her life just by those simple words.

"I-uh… gave this note to Kristoff last week to remind him to forget what others keep on saying about him, which is obviously not real."

"Yeah… I… also gave a bit of words to him last week."

I heard Elsa giggle. "I guess the royal sisters of Arendelle helped the Ice Master."

"Yeah, and… Yeah! I mean, I'm going back to the other one Elsa. You know you're always welcome and I would do everything to make you happy."

"Does giving your sister another hug pertains to that everything?"

I giggled a bit and threw my arms around her for a tight hug. Elsa wrapped her arms around mine to return the hug. "One of those actually, but yeah."

"Then it's official."

"B-B-Besides that," I let go of our hug—despite that I don't want to just yet—and I placed my left hand in my pocket.

"What is it?" Elsa asked as she eyes me curiously.

"I-I-It's not that special, but… I... I wrote it," I took the paper out and gave it to Elsa. "I-I-I wrote it just for you as a 'thank you' gift for the necklace you gave to me."

Elsa took the paper and eyes it curiously. "You know you don't need to do this."

I bit my lip and glanced at the window. "I know, but I wanted to show my appreciation and to let you know that I love you."

"Anna, your selfless act of love to save me is more than enough and you know I love you more than anything in this world."

I couldn't help but to smile from what she'd said. "It means the world for me to hear that, Elsa."

Elsa smiled at me and unfolded the paper.

I watch her read it while waiting for her reaction. I was planning to give her something big back then before she gets sick. However, I realized that a gift cannot be measured on its extent or quality. Its real measure is based on its quantity. The greatest gift I can give to my sister, besides being her sister and best friend, is something that not only her mind can remember but also her heart can for a long time. I just really hope that she'll at least like it.

_I can still remember the time that I was very helpless, cold and it feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. I never felt like that harsh throughout my life. I never felt so despaired throughout my life. It feels like nothing can save me. However, I was wrong. Just when I'm about to give up, you came into the picture, Elsa. You're the greatest gift anyone has ever given to me. You're the greatest blessing in my life. I already told you that I love you; that's why I didn't take a moment to hesitate to sacrifice my life for you. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that the best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even touched—they must be felt in the heart. I want you to know and feel how great I feel that you're my sister and best friend. I hope that you'll get well soon, Elsa. I love you and always have been._

I heard Elsa let out a soft gasp and folded the paper gently. "Anna… This… This…"

"It's ordinary? Yeah, but I hope you'll like it." I admitted and waited for her reaction.

"Ordinary? Anna, this is _extraordinary_! This is the one of the best gift anyone can ever give. Thank you."

Before I could say something, Elsa pulled me in an embrace, which I gladly returned, as I feel tears flow down on her cheeks. "You okay? What do you mean it's one of the best?"

"Exactly. I'm fine really. I'm just happy, and… It's one of the best because… You are the greatest gift I can ever receive and no one can replace you." She sniffled and hugs me tighter and more affectionate. I returned those as well.

"I also feel the same."

**…**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"It's amazing."

"Wait what?" Elsa and I asked the doctor with confusion.

Elsa and I stayed in each other's arms for quite some time until the doctor came in to give Elsa her usual checkup. This time, thankfully, the doctor said I can stay beside Elsa. After that, he became completely astonished on the results.

At first, I'm a bit nervous for I'm preparing myself for the worst and its consequences. I looked Elsa as well and saw that she's a bit nervous. I held her hand tightly and told her that everything is going to be alright, which thankfully calmed her down. However, when those words came out of his mouth, we are in a complete shock.

"You heard me maladies. The Queen's illness just dispersed. Gone! As if nothing had happened. I consider it a miracle honestly. This is the first time I saw someone got intensely sick, yet got completely recovered as if nothing happened. My records are the proof of it." The doctor explained as he placed his items in his bag.

"I-It's a miracle and a blessing!" I blurted out which caused Elsa and the doctor to look at me. "I mean… Thank you, doctor."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Thank Him and yourselves as well." He said and pointed at the ceiling and left the room.

"I'm so proud of you." Elsa said and held my hand tighter.

I sat on the bed besides her with a confused look on my face. "Wait, what?"

"You didn't give up on me. Thank you."

Letting those words sink in, I smiled sincerely at her. "You're welcome. I'm glad I didn't. I would definitely regret if I did. Besides, what matters most is that you're finally okay."

"Me too." Elsa smiled back and gave me another warm hug, which I returned as well.

It turns out my belief was correct all along. Thank God my sister is alright. I'm so happy that everything will go back the way it was. Every struggle that we faced might be hard, but it was worth it, for everything turned out right in the end.

* * *

***I have no idea why I let Olaf named his friend, Henry.**

***I'm sorry, but I just had to do it. Hehe (:3)**

***I realized that Disney used "Wait, what?" in Frozen, "Whoa, what?" in Big Hero 6 (based on the trailer) and I bet it is "Whoa, wait what?" (I still believe this'll be a thing.) in its next film. Yeah, just my thoughts.**

***"The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even touched—they must be felt in the heart." – Helen Keller**

**Special thanks to: Protoestrella1, Aggregate Dragon, Blazingly Awesome, Elsa-IceQueen, lightning1997 and JasonRyder for their amazing reviews. Thanks guys. To everyone, thank you all as well.  
**

**Before I leave, can you guys do me a favor? Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate this fan fiction? With one being the lowest and ten being the highest? I'm just curious. Thanks guys. I hope you like it and God bless.**


End file.
